Hogwarts Freak
by sailor super-starS
Summary: Selene was not like the rest of her family, even if her family did own what people call a "freak show". Her family did not expect her to be anything like the people they "protected" and because she was, they resented her for it. Hoping to squash out the freakishness they kept her locked away from society but nothing changed, now with no other choice they send her away to Hogwarts.


The feeling of the lullaby swaying of the train put them all to sleep, the train thundered down the tracks like a storm but the magic muffling spell blocked all noise of the outside. One young boy, no older than 11, had fallen asleep on another students shoulder and the other student who was completely oblivious, as they had fallen asleep before him. The young ones all slept soundly, some drained of over excited energy and others stressing themselves out over what the older students had teased them about. All except one however, she sat up staring out the window and was trying her best not to be a leaning post for a drooling fellow student.

She narrowed her eyes at them all and sighed, it was about damn time they all shut up, they where getting on her nerves. Talking about all the fun things that where gonna happen at the school and all the bad things they heard about it too. To her it didn't matter at all, she didn't even want to go to this stupid school in the first place, she closed her eyes and sighed…but then again, she didn't have a choice.

A vision flashed in her head of her father and her fighting about the normal things as always, she looked and acted to much like her mother and she needed to be more normal and not be weird. She needed to be able to function in society without her having some kind of freak accident or break down, but truth be told…she couldn't help it at all. Things just always seemed to happen to her weather she wanted them to or not, her father always cursed her mother when things did happen and would whisper things under his breath about a moment of weakness.

After awhile, her father stopped trying to do anything with her and just left her at home and never let her leave the house unless it was absolutely necessary to do so, and that was very rare. The day she finally turned 11 is when all things started to change, letters from all over came for her and was asking to send her away to school. At first she thought these places mad, there was no way her father was gonna send her out of the house and stay some place that was not home where he could keep and eye on her at all times. Christ sake, she wasn't even allowed to go to public school, her father feared she would do something to weird and decided to home school her himself.

But as some time passed she could see her father was leaning to letting her go to one of these schools, for her accidents where happening more an more often and her father was becoming less and less tolerant. The last thing he had left her with their last fight was a hand mark on her right cheek and silence as he left the room, leaving her with her mess to clean and if she didn't…she knew all to well that he would be back for more than just a slap. The vision ended abruptly as the sound of thumping feet, laughter and a screech from her owl. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep as well, had it not been for her owl she could have very well ignored all the other noises and kept sleeping. All the others had not waken yet, as she stood a thought came to her mind that made her grin.

What if she didn't say anything and just let all of the other students stay asleep and have a fun train trip back to London, right? Yeah, that's what she will do, just let them sleep, the looks on their faces would be priceless. She had took keep herself from laughing because it was too good not to laugh at, she turned around and reached up for her stuff: she had pulled her trunk down and then her owl and just as she was about to open the door she caught sight of the look her owl was giving her. "what?" she whispered, the bird stared at her and did not blink but it did have a stern look about its feathered face and wide accusing eyes. She gave a small sign and she knew all to well what that look meant, she used to get it from her father all the time but more so from the picture she had of her mother whenever she talked to herself about what she should do about her accidents that her father hated.

"alright, fine" she said quietly as she grabbed her things and slide the door open with her foot. Once she set everything in the hall, she turned and then shouted as loud as she could in the compartment. "Oi! Wake up or you are gonna be left behind!" she watched them all jump. They where startled beyond compare, they looked around and scrambled for their stuff, she let the door slide close, she grabbed he things and started down the train hall and was laughing all the way till she got on to the platform with the other children. She saw the ruffled look her owl gave her and she rolled her eyes, "I could have left them there but I didn't" she said to her owl, the nighttime creature just hooted with disapproval and blinked it eyes at her. She rolled her eyes again, "oh, whatever, you say Dark Talon" she left her things with everyone else's, gave Dark Talon a cracker, which he ate with no guilt, and started to follow the other first years.

As she made her way down she noticed that the younger students where all piling into boats if there was one thing that she wished that wasn't involved with having to get there…it was most defiantly traveling by boat. It was not like she was scared of boats or got sick, no nothing like that…it was just because they where in a small confined space over water and when things happen in boats that she would see on tv…it always made her feel anxious. She made her way over to one of the boats and made sure no one was going to becoming up behind her as she climbed in, she didn't want to fall into the water. Not until she knew what was in the water before hand, that's what really made her anxious, what was in the water at a magical school? If that question couldn't be answered she wasn't going in, ever.

Once she was settled things didn't seem that bad, soon all the other boats where filled, one even held a giant man that was in the lead boat. It dawned on her that these boats had to me magicked, there where no ores to row with and that man was to big for that boat it would have sunk by now if it was not magic. The last student to find a boat couldn't find one empty enough to fit him in, it dawned on her again that she was the only person in her boat she gave a sigh she wanted to be alone but this kid looked like he needed a hand. She raised her hand and gave a whistle, "Oi! Over here!" she waved her hand to get him to look over.

When the boy saw her his anxious face softened and turned into relief, he ran over and stopped on the end of the dock. when he saw that they would be the only others in the boat he seemed a little nervous again but it faded when he looked at her and she gave him a reassuring smile, she held her hand out and helped him in. once he sat he seemed to do even better, "thank you…I don't know what I would have done if they left me behind" he said with a nervous laugh.

She wanted to giggle at him but for some reason his worries seemed all to real, he was radiating a nervousness off of him that was almost like he was waiting for someone to snap on him, almost like he had done something completely wrong. "its no problem, here" she said holding her hands out to him, he had grip the boat with an almost life threatening grip. if he kept that up more than likely he would have a magical surge and break the boat from beneath them, he looked at her hands nd then back at her with slight confusion. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands and held them gently and then gave them a little squeeze for reassurance, the boats had left the docks not only but a few moments ago so they could start their journey to their new school.

The boy seemed almost embarrassed as he held her hands but they felt so much better than gripping the boat and…they almost seemed to make him completely calm. It was almost like something was radiating off of her body and flowing into his so all he was sensing was her presents and nothing else. Some of the students giggled as they floated by watching them hold hands but they stopped all at once when they saw the look on her face, she stared at them…never blinking and the look in her eyes was so freighting that they all averted their gaze immidiently. "w-wow…I have never met someone who could do that" the boy said amazed, she turned her head to him a little confused.

"Do what?" she asked with a tilt of her head, the boy gave a laugh and shook his head before answering.

"make people stop mocking others, usually it back fires and they make things worse" he gave a cringe, more likely than not it probably happened quite a bit to him. "my name is Harry…Harry Potter" he said with a smile, she gave a small smile back.

"My name is Jenny Selene Burnam, but you can just call me jen…it's a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter" she said shacking both of his hands, which made him laugh and smile.

"Jen Burnam? You know…this is the first time that someone hasn't gotten all amazed at my name" he said with a small laugh, she tilted her head a little with a look of slight confusion.

"I'm sorry…was I supposed too?" she asked, he shook his head.

"no, I guess its best you don't know, so this normalcy doesn't change…I like this better than all the attention" he said with a light blush as he looked at their hands.

She gave a giggle and said "yeah I guess" she looked at their hands and noticed that he was squeezing a little harder and he was staring at something behind her, she turned her head and saw a huge castle. With all the talking and helping him focuse she had not realized that they had finally arrived at the place that she would be spending the rest of her teenage life.

Hogwarts.


End file.
